


What You Never See

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frustrated Otabek Altin, Jerking, M/M, Otaek Altin Week, Sex Talking, Skype calls, slutty Yuri plisetsky, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Another Prompt in my ask box being fulfilled - Writing prompt idea: Yuri and Otabek Skype all the time. They’re both in love with each and it’s been years since they’ve both met. Yuri likes have sex at random bars and telling Otabek explicit detail of his encounters during their talks in hopes of making him jealous. During the calls, Otabek gets extremely sexually frustrated and as soon as the call is over he furiously masturbates. One night he doesn’t close his laptop all the way and Yuri hears him.Spanish TranslationItalian Translation





	What You Never See

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Ciò Che Non Vedi [What You Never See]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882855) by [IrishMarti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMarti/pseuds/IrishMarti)



> Day 4 for Otabek Altin Week

“I’m telling you Beka, it is weird sucking off a guy who is cut!” Yuri said as he watched Otabek shake his head on the screen.

Another night, another skype session. They did not seem to lately be able to get their schedules to match up at all. One was in one country, while the other on the other side of the world. Even on the off season, obligations, sponsors, crazy ice shows (thanks to Victor), and weird squid demons taking over a certain pork cutlet bowl-- their time had been very limited.

“I don’t know, never had a cut one before,” Otabek said as he casually leaned back as if he were bored of the conversation.

“Well let me tell you, there is less to play with.... Like giving him a hand job? Nothing to pull and tug up and down… it is all… just a dick head that is spongy feeling,” Yuri said.

“Are we really talking about this?” Otabek groaned out.

“Yes!” Yuri cried out, “It was weird ok! So like… I’m in this damn club with a DJ I swear you need to to come and teach how to do his damn job… but anyways, so this guy was all tall and beefed up.”

“You do have a thing for tall guys,” Otabek said.

“Da! But listen!  So I reach into his damn pants and it feels _weird_!”

“A cock is a cock,” Otabek said rolling his eyes.

“Look! Until you have had a cut cock, you can’t give your opinion on this!” Yuri said.

“Fine, fine, go on,” Otabek said with a brush of his hands.

“I mean, it is less work, but I felt like I had to prove something… I mean, a guy could warn ya, yanno?” Yuri said.

“So you fucked him?” Otabek asked.

“Nah, just let him cum on my face,” Yuri laughed out.

“You’re a tease, Yura,” Otabek chucked out.

“You know it! Ok… I know it is getting late, talk to you later?” Yuri asked.

“Do I have a choice?” Otabek asked with a smirk. Yuri loved that smirk. It was the playful side of Otabek he did not show to many people.

“You know you don’t! Good night, asshole!” Yuri said before ending the call.

 

* * *

 

“Yura! Do you have any idea what time it is?” Otabek’s sleepy voice asked as Yuri called over to him.

“You should be getting up soon anyway,” Yuri laughed out.

“Are you just getting in?” Otabek asked.

“Da!” Yuri yelled out, “Might be a little drunk too!”

Otabek groaned and Yuri could finally see him as he turned the lamp on and rolled to his side. His face was soft and there was a shadow of hair kissing his jaw. All Yuri wanted to do was reach through his monitor and run his fingers through that messed up hair on his head.

“So you drunk Skype me now?” Otabek asked.

“Well I was drunk texting you all night and you didn’t answer!”

“Was asleep,” Otabek mumbled.

“You do know it is a weekend and you’re suppose to go out and have fun!”

“You mean get drunk and get laid?” Otabek asked.

“Da! Exactly!” Yuri laughed out.

“What are you even wearing?” Otabek asked as his eyes started to focus on the screen.

“It was an outfit Phichit told me I should get!” Yuri said, “What do you think?” Standing up, Yuri did a twirl, showing off the extremely high cut crop top that his nipples poked out of and then super low skin tight jeans.

“Is that even considered a shirt?” Otabek asked.

“Oh shut up, you know you like it!” Yuri said.

“You need to eat more,” Otabek said.

“Asshole! I eat plenty!” Yuri said as he sat back down, “I’m just thin, dammit.”

“I can count your ribs in that… shirt,” Otabek said.

“Oh whatever… anyways! This shirt got me lucky tonight!” Yuri said.

“Had to peel those pants off?” Otabek asked then yawned.

Yuri chuckled, “Yeah, but fuck it was worth it.”

“Did you even get this one’s name?” Otabek asked.

Yuri thought for a moment, “Wait… he told it to me… but anyway, that is not important! So this guy was large and so big! He literally had picked me up in the alley and sat me right on his cock without a struggle!”

Otabek grunted.

“Oh Beka! You should have seen it! He was slapping my ass as he bounced me up and down on his cock. I came all over his shirt… actually probably still have some on my stomach,” Yuri said as he sat back and ran his hands over his abdomen. Sure enough, there was dried cum all over his stomach-- he could even see Otabek watching his every movement he did.

“Yura… you woke me for your cum crusted stomach?”

“Da! I mean, who else am I going to tell about mind blowing back alley sex?” Yuri asked.

“How about I go make some coffee, you shower and you call me back when you are less cum covered?” Otabek asked.

“Ah, you are no fun, Beka,” Yuri pouted.

“Yura, you have dried cum on you, go at least clean up… plus your eye liner has run all down your face,” Otabek said.

“You know I don’t care about that,” Yuri growled out.

“Fine, so tell me about the beefcake,” Otabek said before rolling over and accepting the fact he was getting a play by play of the night.

 

* * *

 

“Beka listen, this guy had the smallest cock ever!” Yuri complained.

“Yet you still fucked him?” Otabek asked.

“Kinda felt obligated too after I was dry humping his leg on the dance floor all night,” Yuri said.

Otabek rolled his eyes, “Yura… anyway… so I went out tonight too.”

“Oh? Did you DJ or something?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, a little bit,” Otabek said.

“Meet anyone interesting?” Yuri asked.

“Well there was this guy who hung around the DJ booth quite a bit and kept buying me drinks,” Otabek said.

“Oh really now? Was he cute?” Yuri asked.

“He wasn’t ugly,” Otabek said with a shrug.

“Let me guess, your boring ass thanked him and didn’t do a damn thing all night,” Yuri said.

“We talked!” Otabek said.

“Oh… you _talked_ ,” Yuri said.

“Hey, I don’t sleep with anyone that looks at me,” Otabek said.

“Yeah no shit,” Yuri growled out. He had tried so many times the few times they had been together. Ever since his exhibition and Otabek had kissed him that night. Now he felt like all Otabek did was push him away. He could make no grounds with him.

“Rather me fuck random dudes and tell you every gritty detail like you do?” Otabek asked.

“Would be hot as fuck if you did,” Yuri said with a smirk.

Otabek rolled his eyes, “Well I got his number. Good enough?”

“Beka, you really need to get laid,” Yuri said. “I mean, I just fucked the world’s tiniest cock… Like… I don’t even think he needed to prep me as much as he did.”

“Wait, so like short? Or just real thin?” Otabek asked.

“It was short _and_ thin!” Yuri said as he eyes got wide.

Otabek shook his head, “Was he at least good looking?”

“Well of course! So like… he was three fingers deep and all I could think was that he could have just stuck it in my ass. I barely felt it.”

“Yura… please,” Otabek groaned.

“Beka! Two fingers were thicker than his cock!”

“Damn,” Otabek said.

“Alright, I am going to go shower. Still have lube on my ass, feels weird.”

Otabek rolled his eyes, “Talk to you later.”

Yuri did not bother closing his laptop as usually Otabek always did that. Stripping his shirt off, he walked to get some clean underwear out of his dresser.

A loud groaning was heard and Yuri jumped as it startled him. Tilting his head, he heard the distinct sound of skin slapping. He _knew_ that sound. It sounded like someone jerking off. Rushing back to his computer, all he could see was an inch of Otabek’s desk.

_He must not have fully shut his laptop._

Yuri sat there as the sounds came clearly through his computer. Heavy breathing and soft moaning. Yuri looked at the screen, wishing he could see what was going on.

“He will fuck a small cock… but won’t even look at me,” Otabek moaned out. “Yura…”

Yuri’s eyes got huge. _What the hell was this?_

Otabek moaned again, this time louder. Yuri wished he could see what was going on. His cock stirred in his pants the more he heard those moans, heavy breathing and wet skin slapping. All he got was an inch of Otabek’s desk to see. Yuri was wondering if Otabek would be able to hear him so he kept quiet, though his pants only grew tighter the more Otabek moaned.

Potya coming in and meowing loudly made Yuri throw an empty bottle at him. The sounds on the computer stopped, and then the line went dead. Otabek must have fully closed his laptop.

“Stupid fucking cat!” Yuri yelled out.

 

* * *

 

It was always Yuri that called Otabek. He was not sure how to do this now. He was sure what he had heard and it made him wonder how to proceed. It had been three years since Barcelona and though they did not see each other nearly enough, they always talked on Skype.

It had been a week and Yuri did not have the courage to call Otabek. He knew he was being a damn fool, but he also knew the minute he saw Otabek’s face on the screen, he would only hear that moan.

It was not fair. Sure, Yuri slept around, but only because he knew Otabek had friend-zoned him years ago. One kiss then Yuri was pushed away. Yuri had always in the beginning tried so hard. The more Otabek rejected his advances, the more it instilled in Yuri’s mind that he was not interested.

They had had a tight friendship, told each other everything-- at least that was what he thought.

It was all too early and Yuri was pissed. He had just come back in from the club, sober and horny. Plenty of guys had been hitting on him, offering him drinks, but it felt wrong. Ever since that night that Otabek didn’t shut his laptop, Yuri couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He was laying on his bed when the Skype call came in. Seeing it was Otabek, Yuri hesitated to answer. _This is my best friend!_ But Yuri also knew he loved his best friend. Accepting the call, he sat back and saw Otabek on the screen.

“Oh so you are still alive,” Otabek said.

“Da,” Yuri said.

“You haven’t called.”

“Been busy,” Yuri said as he twirled his hair unconsciously.

Otabek tilted his head and squinted. “Yura, what’s with you?”

“Nothing,” Yuri said as he tried not to look at his friend.

“The screen didn’t fully close last time we talked,” Otabek said bluntly.

Yuri nodded, still not looking at the screen.

Otabek sat back and sighed, “Yura… I’m sorry.”

“What does this mean?” Yuri whispered.

“Can we just forget about it?” Otabek asked.

“I don’t want to forget about it,” Yuri said as he finally turned and looked at the monitor. It pained him to see the look on Otabek’s face. “So… what is all this?”

Otabek ran his hand through his hair then shrugged. “I mean… I guess I have always liked you.”

“But all you have done is reject me since Barcelona!” Yuri wailed out.

“I was stupid and scared,” Otabek said.

“Why?” Yuri asked.

Otabek shrugged his shoulders again, “I don’t know…”

“I’d never reject you, Beka,” Yuri said quietly.

"You are into big beefcake guys though," Otabek said.

"No, I am into you and have been since Barcelona!" Yuri exclaimed.

Otabek shook his head and smiled, “I’m stupid ok?”

“Da, you are,” Yuri said.

“So can you stop avoiding me now?” Otabek asked.

Yuri smiled, “Can you stop being a dumbass now?”

“I can try,” Otabek smirked.

There was a small silence, and Yuri felt better, though he was still confused.

“So… I went out last night,” Yuri said.

“Oh? Who did you fuck this time?” Otabek asked. 

“No one… didn’t even drink,” Yuri said.

Otabek cocked his eyebrow, “Really?”

“Couldn’t stop thinking about you, asshole,” Yuri said.

“So what do we do now?” Otabek asked.

“Well you could let me watch you jerk off this time,” Yuri said with a smirk.

Otabek’s face turned red and Yuri laughed.

“Seriously asshole, I was joking. But let’s plan a trip,” Yuri said. “And no more bullshit this time. We will _make_ time.”

“Ok, do you want to come to Almaty or me to Russia?” Otabek asked.

Yuri thought for a moment, “Yeah, too many people here to pick at us… let me come out to Almaty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
